my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukami
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "Even today, I still don't understand why she defected from her hero path to join a villain organisation, but while it tears my heart apart, I have to stop her for the well being of the society"-The older sister of Fukami , speaking about Fukami Fukami is a member of the Claw , among its members , she wears the codename "Hydra". She's a former pro-hero. She possesses a transformation-type quirk similar to her sister called Hydra , however her quirk transforms her into a three-headed Hydra. History Fukami is the little sister of a famous female pro-hero, she was always around her, from their hero studies to the time both of them became heroes. When she graduated, Fukami directly became the sidekick or her older sister, the duo was called the "Twin Dragons" 'among pro heroes. The duo defeated lots of villains and stopped many crimes occuring on the streets. To the point that they were recognized as one of the most efficient hero teams due to the syngergy the team has as well as their individual strenghs. But Fukami was also always compared to her older sister. Her colleagues often admiring her sister for the deeds the team accomplished and told Fukami to follow the example of her sister if she wanted to be an amazing hero recognized by the others. By the time passing , always being in the shadow of her sister began to be unpleasant to her, she wanted to show that she was more than the "little sister of this famous pro-hero". She wanted to prove that she was strong even alone by herself. So she told her sister that she wanted to stop being her sidekick and began her new carreer as a solo hero independantly from her sister. This was the end of the '"Twin Dragons" duo as it was before. After that , she became more and more recognized by the hero community as a strong individual , however this wasn't enough for her , she wanted to be recognized as the equal of heroes such as All Might or Endeavor . The more she wanted to reach this goal of great notoriety, to more she acted less as a hero , but somebody who only wanted to be famous and who only acted to stop big criminals and disasters instead of being a hero all the time . In her eyes , a heroic act which wouldn't increase her popularity is useless. So even when she was on the streets looking at crimes , if they weren't people to look , he ould ignore the crime. By the time passing , she heard from some villains she beat that a new organiation named "The Claw " was rising in the underworld and gathered strong wanted criminals. Wanting to show her almighty strengh to the world, she decided that she'll stop this strong villain organisation by herself and without any help, so without warning the hero community about the danger this pratically unknown organisation could represent, she secretly headed out to search for them, and , quite ironically , ended up facing Hide and Epoch who just ended up an assasination. Being arrogant and sure of her might , she blindly took on the both of them , giving them a though time, but she ended up defeated by the duo of assasins. Being deeply hurt and unable to move, she was expecting to die, but instead, just as Epoch was about to give her the final blow while she was grounded, Hide told him to stop and instead offered Fukami to join the organisation. In fact , the Claw had received informations about her from Chisei who told the other members of the organisation that Fukami was a potentially defectable hero and that her potential would be an asset to the organisation. Hide's seducing words as well as prospects of recognition and notoriety were more than enough to persuade her to become a villain. Be it by being a hero or a villain, in the end Fukami was now aware that the side she was on didn't really mattered to her from the moment that her power was recognized and feared by the others. And she thought that joining such an organisation would be the perfect opportunity for her to reach such a goal. She's now a known villain and some heroes who were her former comrades , such as her sister , were sad about her defection but swore to stop her villainous acts. Personnality Fukami is a person who is quite arrogant and full or herself , often considering herself more powerful than most people and ends up underestimating most of her opponents, which led her sometimes to tight spots. However it doesn't hinder her from being a good fighter with a powerful quirk. She's also quite lazy sometimes when it's about doing things that won't help her notoriety growing which is her all-time obsession. So even if she's part of the claw, she's quite the disruptive element of the organisation. Abilities '-Assasination Skills : '''Due to her hero training , Fukami possesses good fighting abilities but also as assasination skills that she developped herself. '-Hydra : '''Fukami's quirk , allowing her to turn into a three-headed hydra. Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:The Claw Category:Villains